


Broad Daylight

by guizhou



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guizhou/pseuds/guizhou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Corrin is so exhausted and sleep-deprived that he can't focus on the war council. Niles, his sweet husband, is no help whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broad Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many kamuzero fic ideas in my head and like. not enough time to write them all...... i wrote this all in one sitting sO. here's to hoping it's fairly decent

Though Corrin always tries to be a leader worthy of a miraculously unified Nohr-Hoshidan army, he finds he can't quite bring himself to focus on today's war council. At all. He realizes with horror how close he is to completely burning out.

Hazily, he recalls how he had just barely managed to drag himself into bed last night, only having the energy to curl up against a slumbering Niles before passing out himself.

With Niles seated close by now, he thinks of how they haven't been able to spend much time together lately. It sets him on edge, amongst several other pressing matters. He's stressed and sleep-deprived and in desperate need of some alone time with his husband. But he tries to remind himself: they're at a war council.

Brows furrowing, he struggles to pay proper attention to Xander and Ryoma. From several past war councils, he knows his two older brothers are surprisingly well-attuned to guiding the discussion together. They take turns in equal measure to bring up and resolve issues regarding their campaign. It makes Corrin happy to see Xander and Ryoma working so well together, and he knows it will be good for the morale of the army, too.

Just as he thinks he's starting to process the sounds coming out of Xander's mouth as actual words, he feels something. A warm palm on his thigh. Niles. His ruby eyes discreetly shift to the left, aiming a questioning look at his husband. But Niles still seems to be dedicating his undivided attention to the war council. Despite Niles' nonchalant posture, Corrin feels a squeeze with obvious intent against his inner thigh, and it's all he can do not to blush.

He snaps his sights back to Xander and Ryoma, pointedly ignoring his husband's antics... sort of. He entertains the idea of grasping Niles' wrist and silently admonishing him for trying to feel him up in broad daylight. He could just as easily utter their safeword as well. But he does nothing to discourage Niles, and his own inaction makes his mouth go dry with anticipation.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Niles' lips curl up into a devious smirk. He swallows thickly, unsure of what his husband is getting them into. Surely, Niles didn't have intentions of... actually bringing him off in here. Takumi and Leo are seated just to his right.

Niles begins to slide his fingers upward, at such an agonizingly slow pace that it makes Corrin's head swim. For a brief moment, there's pressure against the junction of his thigh, so close to where he needs Niles most. Corrin thinks he's going to let out a whimper. But Niles knowingly moves his teasing fingers away, squeezing his thigh again, almost innocently.

Even though he can only feel Niles' fingers through the fabric of his trousers, his skin is already burning. He balls his hands into fists unconsciously, torn between stopping Niles' sinful touch and letting his husband take things too far.

When Niles pulls back entirely, Corrin has to hold in a sigh--of disappointment or relief, he's not sure. But, soon, the daring archer's calloused fingers are teasing the hem of his trousers, inching dangerously close to where it's fastened. Niles easily undoes his button, and Corrin does absolutely nothing. He knows they shouldn't be doing this here but, _gods_ , he wants this, wants Niles so, so badly.

He chances a quick glance at his husband's face, just to gauge his expression. Corrin almost huffs at how easily Niles has schooled his features into careful boredom, as if feigning interest in whatever it is Ryoma is discussing. He knows better. There's only one thing Niles is paying attention to right now.

He feels Niles' fingers sneaking into his trousers, past his smallclothes, and it really hits him now that they're actually doing this. His cheeks suddenly flush with embarrassment and he's all but forced to bite his lip to hold back a quiet moan. Niles doesn't touch him right away, and Corrin has to wonder if he's having _that_ much fun teasing him like this. To his own mortification, the risk of being caught, coupled by the familiar warmth of his husband's touch, no matter how fleeting, already has Corrin half-hard.

Heart hammering against his chest, he waits for Niles to make his move. The pause between Niles' next touch lengthens and Corrin thinks that he's maybe changed his mind... but then Ryoma says something that sets off a chain reaction. The council room is suddenly filled with dissenting voices from all sides. As though Niles had been waiting for something like this, he takes advantage of the chaos to take firm hold of Corrin's cock.

“Ah... Nnh,” the prince sighs, eyes almost fluttering closed as Niles strokes him steadily. He fights to keep his composure, knowing that the disarray will die down soon. Xander's voice calls out over all the disapproving chatter. Corrin becomes hyper-aware of his little brothers to the right. If Takumi so much as glances the wrong way, he'll be getting a good eyeful of Niles shamelessly jerking Corrin off. He doesn't even dare think to meet Leo's gaze, knowing his pragmatic little brother to be much too intuitive for his own good.

When Xander and Ryoma take control of the discussion once more, Corrin thinks his husband will stop for now as well. But Niles is relentless, teasing his thumb over the leaking slit, sending shivers up and down Corrin's spine. It's maddening how such scant touches could feel so good, but every little stroke and squeeze, every slow, deliberate tug sends Corrin's mind reeling, body tensing with pleasure. He's so wound up that he's certain the release is going to be incredible--beyond words.

Niles focuses on the weeping head of his cock, twisting his fingers with practiced movements, touching and stroking the exact spots where Corrin is weakest. The careful attention causes the prince to inadvertently bring his hand to his mouth, covering a breathy cry and trying desperately to disguise it as a cough.

“Corrin? Are you alright?”

Being directly addressed by Xander should have made Corrin's insides fill with ice, but Niles cruelly strokes the sensitive vein on the underside of his length, tugging his cock a little faster.

“I'm fine. Please, c-carry on,” he somehow manages. His voice is far from even, but it's a miracle he isn't pressing his face to the wood of the table in front of him, in an attempt to stifle the cries welling in the back of his throat.

“Are you certain? You seem feverish,” Xander, ever the doting big brother, insists.

“Indeed. Perhaps you should have someone take you to the infirmary, Corrin,” Ryoma chimes in with concern.

“No, it's fine-- I'm fine-- ngh, I swear,” he almost gasps out, resisting his body's urges to arch and writhe as Niles brings him closer and closer to the end. He clenches his fists so tightly that he digs tiny crescents into his palms.

“I can bring you, if you want,” Niles offers, reaching over with his free hand to brush a few stray strands of silver hair from Corrin's forehead. At the same time, Niles' other hand squeezes the base of Corrin's twitching erection, keeping the prince at the cusp of completion. “You're burning up, Corrin,” his husband states.

“What... Niles, I'm...” he trails off, biting his lip, lest he let out a lewd moan in front of everyone. He can feel every set of eyes in the room on him.

Abruptly, Niles pulls his hand back and refastens Corrin's trousers with quick, deft movements. Though the prince tries to keep up, he's not sure how they're going to wiggle out of this one without being discovered. There's no possible way for them to exit the room without his erection becoming apparent to everyone.

But then Niles stands first, drawing everyone's attention away from Corrin for a brief moment. Corrin seizes his chance and turns sideways in his chair, standing up in a rush and walking briskly to the door without another word. His skin prickles with shame at the thought of almost being caught out but, _gods damn it all_ , he's still hard as a rock.

“I'll take care of him,” Niles assures, casually striding after the flustered prince.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they reach a secluded room nearby, they're at each other like animals in heat. Niles pushes him against the wall, and Corrin catches his lips in a fierce kiss, slinging his arms around Niles' neck for some form of purchase. Before he can even pull away to ask for more, Niles is already making quick work of his trousers.

“Mmn... just look at you. Look at how wet you are,” Niles purrs, stroking his palm in firm circles over the wet patch on Corrin's smallclothes.

“Niles, oh, _fuck_ \--” the prince hisses, rolling his hips up into his husband's touch. “Please, p-please... touch me!”

When Corrin's cock is freed, he lets out a soft keen, watching eagerly as Niles wraps his warm hand around his needy erection. Finally granted proper friction and heat, he tips his head back with a moan, loud and unabashed. Niles takes it as an invitation to mark him, pressing greedy lips to his neck. Corrin shudders and sighs at the familiar suction against his flesh, the playful nibbles on his skin making his toes curl.

Pulling back from his dark love bite, placed so high not even a collar would hide it, Niles moves farther up to lick and tease the shell of Corrin's ear.

Then, Niles breathes out, his voice sultry and wicked and rough, “I could feel how close you were, Corrin... right at the moment they called out to you. You wanted them to find out, didn't you? You wanted them to know I was having my filthy way with you. You wanted to come in my hand while they were watching.”

With a strangled choke and a garbled attempt at Niles' name on his lips, Corrin reaches an intense climax, his whole body shaking with the force of it. “Ahh! N-Niles-- oh, ngh! Yes... ohh, _yes_ \--”

Thick ropes of white spurt from the wet tip of his cock, splattering between them and all over Niles' hand. Niles hums with appreciation as he continues to pleasure Corrin with steady pulls, letting his husband bask in his long-lasting high. By the time the prince is coming down from his orgasm, his chest is still heaving with short breaths.

Licking his lips at the tantalizing sight, Niles takes one of Corrin's hands and guides it to his own unattended girth.

Corrin lets out a heavy groan, his ruby eyes fixing on heated, piercing blue as he strokes over Niles' sizable bulge.

“You're incorrigible,” he laughs breathlessly, to which Niles simply grins in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! psa i have two other kamuzero fics in the works. the first is mostly fluff and hurt/comfort. the second one is just a two-parter smut. (w/ kamui topping!!!!!) so um yes if you're into that kinda stuff, please keep an eye out!! and bug me to update bc i write slow :"(
> 
> come say hi on twitter!! i am @gweesho


End file.
